Monsterhearts:The Ill-Mother and the Serpent
}} }} : Mom? : : : : ...This is Luana Araujo, she's the second witch we've found for the ritual. : ...This is no simple witch... : : : She... ...We were told she was a Witch Queen. She said she'd help. : You still need the name of your demon... : I know the demon's name. : You are blind. : Huh? : My sight fled from me when my youth did, but I still see what needs to be seen. : What is your purpose here? : I am here to see the snake-mother, and now that I see her, I know what she intends for this small town. : Then we see each other for who we are... : We've much to talk about. : ...So we do. I'll have my caretaker prepare a meal, we will all discuss this over lunch... : : Well that was god damn nightmarish. : }} : When I was very young, I saw your like before. A crone, who at the time I considered old, living in isolation deep in the forest. I sought her out after my initial... Affliction, thinking that she could return my humanity. : Your curse is not reversible. It is of pagan divinity, and primordial power. : Yes. She said something similar... : ...It's been a while since I've spoken to a woman my elder. I find it refreshing. I find that the youth of today is... ...Incompetent. : : : The world has been clad in a facade of safety. Every generation it gets worse, with each child being more entitled and attention-seeking than the last. They think themselves the masters of a world they know nothing about... Many never even grow up. : : : I find it strange that you allow yourself to age and take illness... Certainly it's within your power to prevent such a thing... : You know better than anyone, that the world we live in creates monsters, and to rule those monsters, you must yourself become like them. I've lived long enough already, and living even longer will just make me a hypocrite to my younger self. I don't want to betray the values I once strove to uphold... : ...I understand your meaning. So long have I lived, yet so little of me remains because of it. I've lost more of myself to time than what I've gained... And what little humanity I have has been stretched so thin that it is no more. Suffice it to say, the young girl I once was died nearly twenty-eight hundred years ago... So I cannot share your mindset. I will survive, eternal, as it is all I now know. : : Yet you still have children... I think that is what I find to be most interesting about you. : Perhaps a piece of the girl that died, may yet live on in them... But my sons need their own paths. Solve their own problems. It makes them stronger. I do not wish upon them the same weakness of my youth. So I set this trial for Chris, and it seems he's capable of passing it... Though he took a great deal of time in order to gather what was asked of him. : ...Speaking of which... When will we perform the ritual? Not to be... Rude... But I'd like to get started sooner rather than later... : Early in the morning, at three. Demons are much more active then. : So that Witching Hour thing is true then? ...Evil things happen around three in the morning... : The night is dark, and wrought with horrors... : : I heated up the pies that Ms. O'Dwyer sent over, I thought they might be enjoyable for lunch. : They smell great. : My mom's a cook. A really good one. : ...I'd like a place to lay down for a while, I need to rest before we get started tonight. : Yes of course, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms. : Who wants some pie? : I'll take some of that apple. : What about you Liam? : Uhh... Sure, I'll have some of the peanut butter. : Odie? : Ehh, I probably shouldn't have too much sugar, I'm kinda twitchy enough as it is right now... : : Odie's mom said she wanted you to try the Black-berry custard. Said she made it especially for you. : What are you implying, Chris? : Seemed like she's pretty grateful for what you did for Odie. Ya-know-what-mean? : I'm not sure Odie's father would appreciated that. : If he were alive, I'm sure it'd be a scandal. : Oh... Sorry. : He died before I was born, it's no big, don't feel bad. I don't... : Someone start ringing the wedding bells, we got a shipper on board... : ...What? : Well at least I'd be a billionaire. : What... The... Slow down guys... ...You want a piece, Natalya? : Of his mother? : : : : ...Of... Pie... : Blackberry. : If you don't mind my asking, how old is your mom, Odie? : I dunno, thirty-four or thirty-five or so maybe? : See, she's your age... Wait she's that young? : I think she had me when she was eighteen. Right after high school. : Must be nice having a parent that isn't old. : Thirty-five is old though... That's like twice my age. : Thirty-five isn't that old... : ...Thanks... That makes me feel a lot better... : ...This pie is incredible. : : I think I'm gonna go lay down too, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I want to be rested for what's happening later. : You need help to your room? : I think I got it. : On that note, could I get a ride home? I'd stay and help but... I'm already in enough trouble as it is, and missing school tomorrow would be bad for my health. : Sure, I'll give you a ride back. : Tell your mom the pie is incredible. : Will do, and thanks again Doc, for the... Hyper Potion or whatever. : Yeah, don't go and make a habit of it, heh. : You want to leave now? : Yeah, she's probably getting home from church right about now, so that'd be good. : I'll be home a little later, I'm going to pay pay Karen a visit. : We will hold a party next weekend, be sure to invite her. : We're having a party? Next week? : When we first moved here I informed you that we would be holding a party once things got settled. If they are not settled after tonight I will settle them for you. Understand? : ...I understand. : : Let's get outta here. }} : Forgot to buy pizza bagels... Then again we don't have a microwave anyway... ...So you'll just have to break tradition this time. : Well you'll have to make it up to me, double next time. : Kid I can barely keep up with your singles, doubling down with you would probably put me in a coma. : I can be more gentle, if that's what you want. : Worried about tonight? : Guess it's obvious that I would be. : I'd be more worried if you weren't worried. Demons tend to feed on pride, or so I've heard. : We're throwing a party next week, it'd be great if you showed. : A party? What kind of party? : I guess I'm supposed to invite a bunch of people from school and stuff... I'm really not sure yet. : I realize this might be a little sudden, but I might be leaving, my mother wants me to go back to Germany. : What? : Look, Chris. I like you, you're a cool guy, got smooth lines, charisma... And I know you're facing hard times but... There's really nothing here for me. : I'm here for you... : I'm five years older than you Chris... And... Yeah, the sex is great, but... To be honest... I don't think this can really work, can it? I'm not even sure if I could settle down with... Well your... Situation... : You acted like the scales weren't a big deal, but now it is? Didn't seem like it was twenty minutes ago... : Everything about you is a big deal Chris... I'm just not sure what I'll be doing here. You know... It's weird for me, not just because we have completely different species of creature in us, but because our families hate one another... On top of that, even without the supernatural in the mix... You're still in high school. What am I supposed to do about that? Wait for you to come home and then help you with your homework? : So you're just going to leave, run off and do whatever the hell you were doing before? : That sounded a lot more mean than I meant it to... Look... There's just no place for me here. I came here looking for my brother's killer, and to sell this house. Your mother's bought the house, and she's promised my family that she'll bring the killers of both my brothers to justice. I... Just don't have a purpose here anymore... : What about this house? : What about it? : Who is supposed to take care of this place? : So I'm supposed to stay here and become your family's maid? : No! -That's not what I meant. : When we first started this, I said, as a warning, that I'm not the sentimental or loving type. I live my life a moment at a time, you can't blame me for that... I can't get too invested in someone... And not to be mean but... Especially a kid, Chris. You need to live a little more life before you decide to get so attached to a girl... Besides you don't want me, I'm a mess... I wander from place to place... Looking for nothing and no one, and the only thing that sticks with me is trouble. : I guess you're right... We don't even know that much about one another. ...And you're so old. : Eh... Heh... : I'd still like you to drop by the party... I mean, if you live that long, I'm sure at your age, you've already got one foot in the grave. : I don't think I'll fit the high-school scene very well. : ...Yeah you'll have to do something about those crow's feet. Maybe some more eye-shadow. If you want I could ask Agatha for one of her cardigans, might make you looka few years younger. : You know we just had sex a half hour ago... : Yeah, I probably should've kept the lights off. : Oh my god! Chris! Fucking brutal! : So you'll drop by the party? : ...Yeah. : So does this mean we can have some break up sex? : : I just want you to know, ahead of time... Since I have a week... I'm going to do everything I can to convince you to stay here with me... : ...I know. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP